characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
|-|Classic Sonic= |-|Classic Super Sonic= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Adventure Super Sonic= |-|Modern Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Mania Sonic= |-|Forces Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the main protagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise, he is almost always stopping Dr. Robotnik (Or Eggman) from his tyrannical rule. Powers and Stats Tier : 8-A, likely higher with Super form | 8-A, likely higher, at least 4-C with Super form | 7-B, possibly 2-C with Super form | 8-A, likely higher, Unknown with Super form | 7-B, Unknown with Super form | Low 2-C, Likely 2-C Name: 'Sonic The Hedgehog '''Origin: 'Sonic The Hedgehog 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: '''Hedgehog 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Wind Manipulation (Can generate wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around), Space-Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds & Time Break), Teleportation, Skilled swordsman, Transformation (With "Ring Time" Sonic can transform enemies into rings ), Immortality (Type 8; Reliant on the wind) Size Manipulation (With the purple gem, Sonic can shrink his size), Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid), Earthquake Generation (With Gray Quake), Black Hole Manipulation (With violet Void), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Shield, Red Burst and Darkspine transformation), Lightning Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Shield), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb), Land Exposure (Via Yellow Drill), Shockwave Stomp (Via Blue Cube), Flight (Via green Hover, Magenta Rhythm, Crismson Eagle, and Super, Darkspine, and Excalibur Transformations), Reality Warping (Via Darkspine Transformation), BFR 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '''(Did some damage to a mountain after saving Classic Amy), likely higher with Super form (Completely invincible to bosses and can damage them with ease ) | '''Multi-City Block Level, likely higher (Should be stronger then his younger self, to what extent is unknown), at least''' Large Star Level''' (Superior to the Space Colony Ark which was stated by Black Doom to destroy stars. Defeated Bio-Lizard, who was going to destroy the planet Earth with the Space Colony Ark. Stopped the Space Colony Ark from crashing into Earth.) | City Level '''(Could defeat Perfect Chaos in base form, who flooded the entire city ), ' Likely '''Spatium Level+ with Super form '(Superior to the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed multiple stars. Defeated Solaris with the help of 3 other hedgehogs, the latter of who was going to destroy all existing timelines.) | Multi-City Block Level+, likely higher with Super form '''(Should be superior to his Sonic CD self) | '''City Level, Unknown with Super form | Spatium Level, Likely Spatium Level+ '(Defeated Alf Layla wa-Layla who destroyed the space-time of the arabian knights reality by merely existing. Mentioned how the reality has multiple stories .) 'Speed: Transonic+, likely higher '(Stated to be able to exceed mach 1), '''likely higher with Super form '| 'Speed of Light with light speed attack '(Can attack at the speed of light), '''likely higher with Super form | MFTL+ '''(Calls Light Speed, "chump change", scales to Metal Sonic), '''Infinite with Super form (Kept up with Egg Wizard and Time Eater) |''' Supersonic (Can reach speeds of mach 3), higher with Super form | '''MFTL+ | Infinite '(Moved within a timeless void) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5, Immeasurable with Super form, Immeasurable in Darkspine form [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Multi City Block, likely higher with Super form | Multi City Block, Stellar with super form | City, Likely Spatium Level+ with Super form | Multi-City Block+, higher with Super form | Stellar, Unknown with Super form | Spatium Level, Likely Spatium Level+ Durability: Multi City Block Level, likely higher with Super form | Multi City Block Level, at least Star level with Super form | City Level, Likely Spatium Level+ with Super form | Multi-City Block Level+, likely higher with Super form | Star Level, Unknown with Super form | Spatium Level, '''Likely Spatium Level+ (Can tank hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) '''Stamina: Extremely High, Limitless with Super forms Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, World Rings Intelligence: Genius in combat '''(Saved the world countless times from Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | Is cocky and over-confident | Same as adventure self | None notable | Same as adventure self | More violent then before '''Feats: * REALLY likes falling Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure Sonic | Modern Sonic | Mania Sonic | Forces Sonic | Darkspine Sonic Fights Notable Victories: Asriel Dreemur (Undertale) - Asriel's Profile (Low 2-C versions, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Cirno (Touhou Project) - Cirno's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Manipulators Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Time Traveller Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Black Hole Creation Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Non-Human Category:BFR Users